


A Nighttime Disturbance

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, be the fluff you want to see in the world, i will never be over the sharing a bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: A disturbance sends Merlin to Arthur's chambers in the middle of the night.





	A Nighttime Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not making money, etc.

Gaius awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. Sighing, he rose to greet whoever might need medical assistance in the middle of the night.

“Sir Leon, is everything alright?”

“I apologize for disturbing you, but there is a situation with the king. A delicate situation. We were hoping you could do something.”

A flustered Leon explained the matter to the physician.

Gaius listened carefully and thought for a moment.

“I’m afraid that in this instance, you’ll need Merlin to help you. Not me. Let me wake him.”

_______________________________

“Arthur,” Merlin called out as he opened the door to the king’s chamber, “you’re keeping half the castle awake.”

The only reply was a deep rumble.

Merlin sighed and walked over to the bed.

“Come on, dollophead. I know it’s been a long week but you’ve got to stop this. Gwen was right. You really do sound like a pig.”

Since words weren’t working, Merlin gently nudged Arthur’s shoulder. The king’s snoring grew quieter, though it didn’t stop altogether.

Good enough, Merlin thought, pulling his hand back to go.

Arthur let out a thundering rattle that only lessened when Merlin’s hand returned. For the next half hour, the cycle repeated itself. Merlin would try to leave. Arthur would shake the castle walls with a snore that continued until Merlin touched him again.

“Arthur, I’m tired. The knights are tired. Can you please just let us rest?”

The king snuffled into his pillow. Still asleep, Arthur brought a hand up to cover Merlin’s.

Unsure of what else to do, Merlin stood still. He had managed to quiet the king so that Leon and the other knights could sleep. Keeping the peace apparently meant that Merlin would have to stay on his feet, halfway hunched over Arthur’s bed, unable to move his hand. Merlin sighed and prepared himself for a long night.

_______________________________

He lasted an hour. Thinking that this would be a quick errand, Merlin had arrived wearing only his sleeping clothes. The slight chill in the room combined with his awkward position caused his back and shoulders and knees to complain, but at least that kept him awake. His mind was exhausted and it was boring to simply stand in the dark. Merlin pondered his options.

“Arthur, you brought this on yourself.”

Carefully, Merlin stepped out his boots. Using his free hand, he pulled back the bedclothes and slipped in behind the king.

Ah. That was better. Much better to be honest. Merlin could think of a thousand reasons why this was a bad idea, but he didn’t care. He was tucked in a warm, comfortable bed. He might never have another chance to spent a night curled up around the man he (secretly) loved, so why not enjoy it?  There would likely be consequences in the morning, but for now Arthur was silent.  Merlin began to drift off.

He briefly awoke to the sensation of being jostled. Strong hands rolled him over so that he was facing away from Arthur. From behind him, the king’s arm wrapped around his chest, pulling Merlin close.

_______________________________

“Merlin! What the hell are you doing in my bed?”

“Well, sire, you were, er, snoring and the knights couldn’t sleep and Gaius sent me to tend to you and you wouldn’t wake up and…”

“I do not snore! And even if I did, you thought that the best course of action was to climb in the bed with me?”

“I… it did work. And anyway, it’s not as though I could leave, what with the way that you were holding me.”

Arthur pondered the situation for a moment. He hadn’t felt this rested in, well, ever.

“I’ll expect you back here tonight. We can’t deprive the knights of their sleep. Now get on with your chores.”

“Yes, sire. Of course, sire. Except… Arthur…”

“Yes?”

“You’re going to have to let go of me first.”


End file.
